There are various methods for reporting user information of a callee when making a call by using a portable terminal.
As a first example, there is a method which has a Facebook phone function for displaying a recent Facebook status of a callee on a screen of a portable terminal when attempting to perform an outgoing call to the callee, and which provides user information determined by the callee when attempting to perform an outgoing call to the callee.
However, when using this method, the user information of the callee can be acquired only when a caller attempts to make a call. In this situation, there is a problem in that the caller has to attempt to make a call even if the caller desires to know only a current status of the callee.
In addition, there is also a problem in that, even when personal information pre-stored in a server is provided to the callee, in order to update personal information stored in the server or a Social Network Service (SNS) site, a user has to frequently access the server or the SNS site to manage the personal information.